Howard Moon Colon Author
by Glitterscissors
Summary: Howard writes AU RPS about himself and Vince where they're gay bankrobbers!


**Disclaimer:** Julian Barratt owns Noel Fielding, and they both own the Boosh.

* * *

"I wish my hair was longer," said Black, over the roar awake, Underworld and thumping speakers, "cos when he was blowing in the wind like the old filmstar. I could handle. Do I? You blow in the wind as Grace Kelly or something. "

"Yes." Moon keeps the car stable and tries not to smile. Half of his mouth success. "You know what happened to Grace Kelly, though."

"She is married Prince?"

"And then?" Black looks empty. "It is not important."

His hair is long enough to blow in the wind, anyway. His cheeks are flushed is a snap from him, and the thrill of freedom after weeks trapped in the house, and its proximity to the massive black binbags on the rear mali, Crammed with the bursting of banknotes. They were wearing seat belts, such as children. He giggled as the idiot in the strapping, having burned a transit benefits to be obtained and paid cash for the cherry red convertible Dealer with bad hair and a smile greasier. Of course, the car was his choice as subtle as a characteristic slap in the face. "This is one Steven," he said in a bag, "and Rosalie. Look at the head, the Moon, cos Steven is a little carsick. Take it slow round corners BLEURGH other, and you'll never wash a small core of your hair." He forgotten their own rules about the past, Shrewsbury, though, when he started on the hills and larger roads began to close and windier as the source wrapped around the mountain, and now is pertussis and encourage every turn slams against the door, or the Moon, and straining against its belt launch their hands in the air to descend steep as it is posed for a photo-Russia. Each tires screech-ga shoves far more in this giddy joy whenever they race through a puddle of water and spray catch a long behind them as a shadow multicolored fugitive. He waves to all sheep and cows. once, giving two enthusiastic V-conceived characters is a farmer, if it is a scam are so brilliantly.

"Gimme that," said Moon, and then the bottle shafts back to Black after taking a massive swig and spit on the side of the car, twisting his face in disgust. "What is hell is he? Dining fitch piss."

"Yes, well, that is, as you know that the good champagne well, when it tastes as catpiss."

"You've already had a bottle, killed your taste buds stone dead."

"It's not a whole bottle, the majority has fallen."

"Since the ga shook. Not a Formula One driver."

"Can I drive?"

Moon only be Slams, and his feet on the ground, taking a hairpin bend in the seventies, which facilitates the car back on four wheels with impeccable control when the road goes straight. He stares at Black, eyebrows raised. "They can do this?"

Child clutching himself and laughing, champagne everywhere, conducting his chin down and open a bottle of bubbles, soaking dark patches in his blue t-shirt. "Can you teach me?"

"Maybe. Nam could use the second driver."

"I want to learn everything." She rises at the edge of his t-shirt to wipe his face, exposing a too-Pale, too thin torso for a few seconds, the humidity with spilled drinks. "For drivers Yes, but how to shoot a gun, too. I, like alarms and wiring things. Art forgery? Does this make? I can not paint a little, you are wicked, I will make a killing - a Chagall, we'll make a mint. What about tinkering race? My uncle works on dogs, we can have a go at him. This is a thick as pigshit, however, it will probably not even realize he had. No Fun if not a challenge. "

"Hey, mali man, slow down. No crimes tree, you can not swing all these branches. Shall make banks."

"I jewelers.

"Well, sometimes. Solution quickly. This is so vulgar, though."

"Oh. Right. You are the newspaper crime, then?"

"If you want to."

"You do kidnappings, too." When Moon eyes on him, smiling child as a madman, such as at the time of his life and all that came just before the opening of real substance. He turns his eyes on the road narrow and winding around the base of Snowdon, chuckling quietly, he can not help themselves. The Kid enthusiasm is contagious. This is bizarre. It should be pulled in a few days tosser. There will be problems, but I can say ga.

"Miss-kidnapping. There was only one of them."

"Yes, I think that is another crime, though." It is based on his seat and drags a knee on his chest, only one has pointed fingers of money to start the pressure on the dashboard; Moon reached over and slapping his ankle and child huffs and sighs, but without the mouth is in line offshore. Surprenant. On the contrary, he simply asks: "So what we do in the middle of nowhere?"

This was the month to ask for the last two hours. There are faster, easier ways to get home, even avoiding highways. From driving by mountains of red sports car on the label, blazing summer days, when the tourists are everywhere and you have a missing person, several million pounds and a couple of firearms as a burden, Well, this is a bit risky. The child seems aware of this and it is obvious the nervous jiggling legs whenever were to stop at traffic lights or give way signs.

He was never as good as resistance to rush, however, one you do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. This is pretty sure that it will end up dead or in prison all this, perhaps very soon, but it is worth for the way he feels right now. It's like ecstasy without the headaches or coke without sneezing. Racing past the masses of people in a car that screams look at me and I know that if one of them looks good, it will be more ...

"Hello?"

"What?" Oh. I'm going home. You have come with me, because the second you think art whingeing little ugly and it's my turn to babysit you. "

"Home?"

"Yes. Well, down the road a little."

"Because if you're here, you are clearly Leeds!"

"Well, clearly. Dodoh with my parents to retire here."

Black is to set foot on a new dashboard, and the new moon is his ankle. The Kid only smirks at him. "So, do your parents, if you're one of those bad boys?"

Moon remembers is not enough goods are planned, Claxton fell to escape by car with his blow to the throat, alarms and people yelling and screaming and threatening Butterman O'Flaherty firearms for everyone, jebote l 'One of them with two bronze death, if it didn 'T stay back, and calm voice behind him, the only sound above the noise, saying "everything is OK? Sorry about your partner. Can take my car if you wish. If I can get there with you."

"No," he said briefly.

They drive for a long time in what will be extinct if the child does not insist on one while Gary Numan disk in the drive and converted to a volume-line while ga will not get taller, clapping and singing and chairdancing as a puppet. He stops when the crown of a hill and get their first glimpse of the sea and then suddenly he was five years old and bouncing and babbling shrieking on the old holiday in Clacton and Broadstairs, buckets and shovels and donkeys and driving kukovi, chips, where you can ' t say, if the gritty bits of salt or sand.

Changing the plan, decides month, and instead of title to the town and the house, he turns the car into reverse, in a small dirt road, you can not see if you already know that Is there, cleaning between trees and zig-ZAG on the peninsula until a clear break ceiling of leaves and clear on what it feels like roof of the world. Nothing on three sides, except the sea and sky, so bright blue, this is not true. Only close Black, blessedly. Moon kills the engine, cutting Perth in the middle of words, and beats the silence on the hard as the sun.

"You are more wonders of your race?" Black finally asked, all wide-eyed and reverent, as has just been given the keys to the entrance to the Garden of Eden.

"Oh, no, you are not ready for my sleeves. Come on, get out, look around."

"This is not worked out the murder, is it? Ste would not push me over the edge?"

"Might be done. Come."

They came out of the car and watch some sailing in the muck in the distance, down the bay. Moon points fact, on the edge of the rocks - cities, castles, Anglesey, the clouds that look like things that are not clouds. This is the first time in years he was here and everyone can not quite decide whether or not regrets.

He falls in silence, and will consider a new car, just look at the child and all that is required to reserve This will not regret it. He agreed.

"And," he said, when a complete Black turn round and pass on it, then fumbles for the topic, because you do not say "if", without something on the monitor. He moved on: "Tell me about your parents, then."

Black screwing his face. "Open first", he said, fishing a bottle of wine behind his seat and corkscrew unclipping a bunch of keys dangling from his belt. He crouches to the wing mirror to play with his hair. This is clearly wasting time, I think a month, as eight days during the first meeting outside Jewellers in Kent, when he thought that it was about to get the ball in the head. He wrapped his arm tightly around the waist, keep the child is still there in front of him, a little skinny, stressed a human shield between him and the police - even the little shit succeeded in all blue at the top and bottom of the Moon shins, batting with his Cuban heels in panic Moon pushed to the end of his rifle in his right ear and told him to stop, and then went soft as cotton ragdoll and began babbling madly at the t-shirt he wore, a former shirt Roxy Music, Bryan Ferry, and how not always been pop stars, he used to live in a treehouse in the woods of bus tickets. He could not kill him later. You can not blow a brain crazy and beautiful enough to come with something like that at the time of death. It is not enough to be felt shooting someone who was ga crack laughter in the middle of a botched theft.

Moon forces hat with hollow pop and give him a bottle. "You do not have, I am just asking."

"Yes. I do not mind." Black is, using the car door and Moon trouser legs pull back. "They are the only Wankers, are not they?" This is sloshing around a bottle of wine, it is not yet drinkable. Any frowning something that he thinks. "Like that. Osjecaj jebote wine snobs. Opera box and stuff. Setting the main shoes fit. Rjeavaju such as the French aristocracy, when they really only Dalston dolebeaters who got happy with the lottery tickets. They are Dicks."

"They must love you, and if it is." The child is lean beside him, just close enough to touch their knees when breathing. "Otherwise they why'd shell on the massive ransom for you?"

Black sniffs, and gives him a dirty look later, not even bothered to his head. "Who you fuck're, Jiminy Cricket?"

"Howard Moon, sir. I think that we have met before."

"Oh, yes, that the concert in Canterbury, I remember now." It takes a lot to drink wine, smiling at the sight of the moon with his mouth while occupied. When he is not with his mouth, too. Her lips were wet and stained black, and he wipes inside his elbow. "Poor innocent me something about my business, then you are raped me in the ear with their weapons."

Moon nicks bottle of wine, smirking a bit, and he said: "You liked, you harsh."

"Oh, yes, this is the only reason that I still suspended round you, I really get off the fear of my fucking mind."

"What you have then? I mean, really?" This is a rare sincerity. "You are free to go whenever you want. They are paid. Fair is fair. Why do not you shit?"

"Cos I do not want." Black seeks ga such as the thick, which is a bit much. "I will not go back on this, jebote ... the dead end of life, no, no, after all."

Wine is good, spicy liquid velvet. It is a little funny, this brilliant little dickhead with his highlights and painted fingernails know how to choose wine. Clearly, something rubbed off from the parent pretentious on claims that the hatred. Or maybe just, this is something of a random and happy. It seems that he must be drinking Bacardi Breezers, really. Red Bull and vodka. Pernod and black. Chavvy, girly drinks, no.

"What I think I have left? Maybe I have you here to shoot and you push on the side." He spent the bottle back, and he looked slow slide from the Black heads such as beverages.

"You will not pull me," said the boy, completely straightfaced, "cos I'm giving your slave. Who would turn that down? Your wife, if you wish. You can name me a beautiful diamond ring, if you want to be official. I wash the blood stains on your shirts and things. Are you a nice lunch mali when you're outside professional activities. Of course, this means that you have double duty in return, but I swear I'm not too appropriate, twice a night, OK. "

Moon Steals enjoy wine on the mouth of laughter. "Get out my way," he said, knees and Black in the ribs, so that he can get back in the car. Tugs He lever under the seat and slides again, if you go there, extends its membership and long sighs when his joints all together as a bubble burst, leaving a feeling deliciously ga bone and a little chat as a pilgrim, lying on a seat here with the sun pitching in his eyes closed. is a bit ludicrous that it is not a bit obscure, when Black starts the one-legged over him, evolution and mix until, miraculously, they were comfortable in a sports car seats one.

"This is not an invitation," he said, without penalties for opening our eyes.

Black took the bottle. Moon can hear drunk when she feels more lean ga put somewhere on the road. Numan seconds later, return to the flicks, but more discreetly.

"I am gatecrashing."

Moon is not difficult, but the Black and that he himself started. It feels good. Natural in nature. This presupposes that placing this matter. Such as tension, but not really, because the tension means that I do not know if it will do so or not at the end. He started when he threw the child from him, after O'Flaherty fired two bronze in the face, and could not imagine another escape plan, because he could feel the eyes on him as green lasers, printmaking and distraction. This is not tension, this is just the way things are. It's like climbing a hill and knowing that you reach the top sooner or later.

"Fuck, I bet you think the same phrase, is not it?"

He is a treasure of research, stop at the Black forms of skin with his fingers, a little less humid and on the edge of his shirt, he stops, then resumes when the Black spoiled little noise and covers a month with his hands, asking that ga. Moon is a fantasy to re-passenger car, throw the baby face down on the hood, and jebote ga until he cries. Maybe he started taking things a bit more seriously then. "What?"

"I can almost hear your brain works. Sifflante as a steam train. What do you think?"

"Oh, I do not know," whispers Moon, rolling his fingers over the Black return. "I am thinking that this is stupid and I should have put that ball in your brain mali before I came to you and stuff."

Black can not decide whether to consider happy or concerned about, finally settling on the cautious half-smile, the lower lip slightly caught between his teeth. Her eyes are very, very green, thought the moon. He noticed before. They simply never been so near, so far.

"You waste will be, you know," it goes. "You must be a popstar or something. Konobar in the snack bar. Brogden in the store. Elbow on Radio 1 as a tea-boy and work up to you in the possession of the city. All this is an exception."

Black's arms snake around his neck. He believes that his two forearms rumpling the back of his hair, brush with a bracelet studded against his upper ear. "Why should I?"

"It will be unnecessary. Si killed me. Next employment, BAM, we are both dead, because you are unable mali monkeys."

"Yes, probably." It is always smiling, though. Laughing, even as she leaves loll his head on her shoulder, Moon and tucks his face towards the neck as he tries to smell blood in his pulse. "This will be good. This will be the engineering, we will be like Bonnie and Clyde."

"You can be Bonnie."

"Well, yes, such as the question."

"What about the other, is it?"

"What about 'em?"

Moon shrugs his shoulders while the child sighs wrong irritation and a little look at him. "They will be two times do not think you bullet to you, if you think you are holding us back. You know that?"

"What this has to do with them, anyway?"

"Everything?" We are a team. The only reason they are not today because I thought that the money goes and shoot you. Do not get the hand that's not the way to work. "

"This is not fair, if. Bih saved his life. All of your lives."

"No taste. If you do not give us your car, we would just nicked the other."

"I do not want me?" Black said, and the question was suddenly startled, as they reached the climax of this metaphorical hill and found a simple fall instead of endless beautiful gentle slope. He disappeared all wide-eyed and serious. His cheeks are pink very new, but this is not the Wind Chill at this time. She radiates warmth - his face, hands, fingers rampant in the hair of Moon and his inner thighs where they pressed hunting outside of the Moon. His tail.

"We must never really thought about it," said Moon, pleased that his voice is more stable than keeping his thoughts.

"Can you think, then?"

"Now what?"

"Can I kiss you while you do you think?"

Moon's eyes dart as a reflex in the mouth of Black, who apparently took the child as a "yes". This includes how to everything else - with enthusiasm, no finesse, just giggling, fidgety. He stopped short of removing the glass moon, and then again on the Moon sucking tongue, licking his tour points canines. It is a few minutes before we realized ga ga Black kissed and rubbed against him in time with music, then it is too laugh, he could not help himself.

"Get off me. No, I do not envy you, we did not thirteen years."

"So, what adults say, then?" Black kisses on his cheek now; month weirdly happy he bothers to shave this morning, because people, he sleeps usually are not that many in snogging as adolescents, and that's really enjoyable, and Black is not the kind of guy who would be utterly as a passionate kiss with her if he received the stubble, the fire on his chin. "Are you attracted to me? Sexually?" He sniggers, as he is satisfied that I say something dirty.

"I will not have sex with you." It will, though. He knows that, if there is to it. It would not be a restless.

"OK." It began to rain hot botched by kissing on the mouth of Moon. "You will next time."

"What next time? There is even one moment."

"Take time to stop kissing me back."

"Mmm ... no, thank you, I do not think I will do that."

"Ha." Slowly triumphant in some way. He was smiling, kissing ga, unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up as the Moon is trying to navigate the strange way he wears his belt - he is low slung around his waist and bent on its side, which was held to one loop. It is strangely upset that so long to work ga, he whips is a belt-free extra fast to compensate. The Kid's nuzzling against him as a cat, all kissing his jaw and neck.

"I liked the beard," he murmurs, muffled against the skin. "Is it fair to hide?"

"Yes. Stakla are real, though."

"Like them, too." Teeth in his ear and wet tongue, chills and the Moon. "And I do disguises, if I am in my banda? Can I dye my hair? I miss all the blond bits. Can I get colored contacts, I always wanted blue eyes. Really, really blue, as Ain 't even real . As a Crayola. I can do? "That would be bad."

Oh. "I like the green."

"I will leave 'em green, if you grow the beard back. Deal?"

"Maybe."

"I will take a hat, too. However, a lot. A lot of hats."

"Will you remain silent?" More than kisses, hand splayed on the hips of Black, the pressure on him. "The question, anyway. What is your real name?"

He was absent all week in New York on business. This is one side, the legitimate things - this is no joy in a job bank, but refuses to ga simply lie to his mother about what he lives for. Butterman O'Flaherty, and I think that is hilarious that, but then they Berks. He has no idea if this shit hit the newspapers. This implies that it should be done. He could find the child to his real name into another one stopped at the garage and flicking in the sun, but this type of opinion as cheating.

"I told you."

"You told me the name." Button, zip open in two flashes. "Real people are not named Vince Black."

"No, well. I'm not a real person, I am?" This is evasive as the moon slides his hands in his jeans, and these strange noises that are usually heavy breaths, but almost a laugh. "I am a figment of your imagination. You have a wet dream. Any Minute Now will you wake up in the dining room and spend the rest of the night all the frantic attempt to sleep again and take ga where there is such as Eastenders, cos I have the best wet dream you kiss never had. "

"Oh, please. Eastenders? I am very deep and complex man."

"I am too." This is absolutely not; Moon worked hand in black trousers, and the first contact of fingers on the bare naked tail him whimper and arc, whiteknuckled the steering wheel with one hand and the other a pinch Moon hard shoulder.

"You have not deep and complex. You are the most 2-D person I ever met in my life. Miyazaki that you and threw you straight to the scrap heap because it looks too lively."

"Wow." A child sitting there in contemplative silence for a little while, then his smile as the Blackpool Illuminations Moon and may take shoulder so that it can slide your hand side of the door and the wind bit of his hair around his fingers. It is a strange gesture, Moon believes - even more intimate, somehow, to drag your thumb on the humidity to another guy tap while the chills all over to the groaning return. "You know, this is the most beautiful thing that everyone has ever said to me".

Well, it's a bit depressing. "

"If I Miyazaki, you've twisted as James Bond."

"Oh?"

"... All the cars and things. Nonja and firearms. License to thrill."

Do not laugh, says he is, must not, must not, that was awesome, should not laugh. "Yes, it's a dealbreaker. Bring them, or I am shot in the head." Shit, he laughs. It looks like the head of wearing a long line of Black door to cover them, so T-shirt, begins his ear, Black and protests in bubbles laughs as a girl. "What's so funny?" You think I'm kidding? "

"Fuck," said Black, when he feels a barrel nudging the skin above his head, but it did not seem frightened or angry, it seems that what you mean, he said.

"Want to hear a secret?"

His mouth is open, just, and his loud breathing. Chest is happening as a lunatic. It seems that one of the heroine, in front of a Mills & boon romance, all soft and moist lips stained face of hunting. "Yes please."

"I've never been anyone shot in fact."

The child's eyes closed choppy, and that kind of smile. "You are like a virgin. I will be your first time." Gradually, slowly moves his head back, if the firearm to stop pressing the soft underside of his chin. Moon does not move his hand, he looked just to see what he does, his breath is lodged in his throat when Black bumps his nose at the cool metal, and then, still closed his eyes, he took the gun in his mouth. Of course, this is suggestive. All are a little twat.

He tugs on the Black T-shirt while he kneels, and with his free hand, pulling ga fixes her jeans lean on the thighs, just enough. That is how incredibly difficult. Moon intends to snap its teeth against weapons on his fingers wrap round eyes and return to his face, his eyebrows are met and there is a bubble mali spitting on the corner of the lips, smearing against metal. Her eyes wide open - begging, but not for his life. Less than a dozen coups and it was completed, it is whimpering around barrels and comes hot and hard on the Moon. Moon is turning into the embrace of goosebumps broke out on his arm naked and the child has a fragile breath and smiles, back to the gun.

"Which will be held at gunpoint, is it?" He said. "I do not know why workers in May, the Bank jebote keep complaining." It encompasses the end is a firearm tenderly, then it is necessary month loosening grip and puts on the passenger seat. Moon has no power to resist, because the Black began to lick his mess with his fingers. It feels like it goes from a low of sliding down the platform language of his eyes, lips tightening round sucking and gently. Black said: "There, now. All clear. I told you I would be a good slave. Wife. Case," The Moon and believes that he has never had so difficult to get there before in his life. He can not do anything about it, however. It can not be resolved on the move, it is nothing to look forward and press his face against the Black chest, breathing in the smell of their sweat and Champagne-wet cotton.

When he feels less at the crossing point, it seems. Black waits patiently for a kiss, she collapses and gives back to headquarters, arms around the waist lose a child.

"This is a bit romantic, innit?"

Black is too narrow for anything but mass of twisted smudge in the nose and eyes green light, but we believe that the Moon May is smiling, and feel your fingers in your hair again, entanglement and fondling, clings, possessive.

"I do not know what means, sir." It darts before kissing again, closing and having taken one of those stupid and dangerous subject, but the child is still faster, he bumps against the Horn when he jerks back, then collapses in laughter when blares the sound of hooting and frightens birds in the trees. He laughs as lemonade. He exhaust. Moon believes in the nose wrinkling as he always amused when he or embarrassed, and it takes black hair and fixed on what gives it a kiss good, thorough and insistent and determined, but it does Not really. Does not work at all. Black smile broader than ever when I finally keys away.

"I think, though, he said." It's like hors romcom. You and me, windows, roof removed, wine, the park is a cliff, sound waves, the sun .. . "

"... I fellating of illegal firearms in a stolen car full of ransom?"

"Do not ruin you, jebote wanker". Another kiss, energetic, pushing back against the headrest, and then watch Black again, but in a way that is less to see that memory. "Do you love me?"

"What?" He broke into laughter, he can not help, bemused and a little horrified. "The slow, okay?"

"Cos I think you're doing." It goes as it is not even heard of the Moon. "Even if I do not know yet. Cos it's like, she types or something, innit? Me and you. Hundreds of millions of ears in England, and your weapon is raped and mine. If the story, it goes without saying. It is a fairytale. "

There are several things that Moon wants to say that, but he decided that could wait until after he came. Priorities.

"You can have a car," he said, on one pulse. "If you want to. It's yours. I feel like tit behavior."

"Oh, that is generous, innit? Smo bought with my ransom money!"

"Excuse me. My money."

"Our money?"

"Mine."

"Our" said Black, nodding his head as the body. He began to climb in the rear seat, awkwardly because his pants are still trapping her knees together, all members of poking Moon in the stomach and face. He kept his orgasm. Moon gives softening its tail sucking hard quickly as the child's hips wriggle past the head, and it stops there for the second part, trapped between the headrest, shortness of breath and giggling. "Do you mind? Jebote hell, help me, I think I'm stuck."

"What is hell are you doing?"

"I want to ... come on, help me not to stand idly by, gimme a push."

It falls to the rear seats when the Moon shoves ga, and then he was excellent in a knot in the bag with his nails and teeth. This is a huge plastic shipments pass, they triple-checked the bags in the safe and burned ga came in the bag, just in case he has to tracker or something, it is all levels through tears, she becomes increasingly worse until he finds a crackle of purple paper, and then dragging is a handful, unpack a package and laugh like a fool. "I want to rip from Steven's head and cover himself in his own blood!"

"... You are a little mental, really, is not it?"

"Yes. I think my mind like a broken Twiglet with all the tension that the hostage," he said, "stuck in the house all week with nothing, except two thugs while you went off swanning having a bad time, without me," but it sounds the default type. He drives a big bundle than twenty years in the front seat and another and another until the car is covered in ransom as it was parked under the tree money in the middle of autumn. "I am a fool. I will be responsible, you are right. We're going to die, Clyde, me and you, we will have killed as dogs, but that's OK cos I was dying anyway, jebote."

The wind in the sea off whips away some of the records and sent them tumbling series of mountain, catching the long grass. Moon has managed to recover some of them and pull them in the glove box, but at least four consideration which is blown through the woods.

"You idiot, I need to keep a low profile."

"What, hazing a bright red sports car in the country? This will be a nice surprise for someone, and not be as it is, jebote Scrooge."

She stops throwing cash, and if a few minutes later, it seems that they are calmed down. This is the month keeps his eyes in a mirror, and eventually he allowed. Small and slightly embarrassed, but still smile.

"Hi, I just thought of something," he said. "Is it that they will not have a problem with him? Goon your companions?"

"What?"

"You and Me."

Moon wants to usapan against "me and you," but even more than he wants to come, it is not.

"No," he said. "I mean, they never before. Benders Already in the world, the more the opportunity to get stuffed, they do not have to pay. They encourage ga, if what he was."

"Pervs. They love them. They want you."

"Do not be stupid, they are deep ball all prossies save two years."

Black curtains mixture before and arm through the gap between the two front seats, down from the moon on a bare chest, where the two halves of his shirt collapsed. It has always been one of the handful bill, it allows them to what may be easy to dance his fingers on the skin to sweat, paper and flutters down to cover the top of his feet. "They do not, you are now mine."

"Would you just stop?" he snaps, Black and grabs the wrist. This is absolutely not accustomed to the attention such as this, however, and part ga is love. Craving more and more and more because, he felt that this suffocating need to build up to ten seconds after it said it was abandoning heroin three years. He remembers how he looked windscreen smashed, Claxton with his throat ripped open by bullets and fragments of glass in his eyes, white eyes and imagine a green eyes. He does not think the tightened its grip as a vice when he heard the child say his name - he has never heard him say his name before he went, whether or not his name, anyway, and now, he said to her, and more as a metronome while ga makes no sense, this is just another noise, as the waves crash or moan of seabirds.

"What?"

"You are evil."

"We're sorry." He lets go. Neither of them spoke little. He listens quietly Black repacking and retying is binbag, then he is cramming back through the gap between the seats, to recover its portfolio CD footrest.

"How fast you can get there?" He asks, blithely flicking through the pages of records as yet has never happened. "Two minutes and fifty four, I will suck, I do not mind. Or you can get if you like, this is too much."

"What? Jesus." Moon laughing again, and beside it, and try not really.

"Come on. What I said earlier? But if Fun is not a challenge. And Led Zeppelin, if necessary eight minutes. Two fifty-four, the old man said that it is possible?"

Moon believes that it is probably about two and a half minutes too long, but did not mention. "Christ. Well, why not, I will try."

"Genius". Black smiled at him, all sunshine and wine, and notes the opening song Moon is not floating in the valley as the clouds.

* * *

Vince looked up from the last page of Howard's story. He had a headache. He was allergic to reading at the best of times; this was worse than going for a roll in a field of freshly-cut grass without taking your hayfever pills first. Not that he'd ever go rolling on grass anyway. Imagine how difficult it'd be to get grass stains off mirrorball fabric. Ugh.

"Howard," he began. "Er. Well. It's."

"It's balls, isn't it?"

"Oh. Yes," he admitted. "Sorry."

"That's quite alright, little man." Howard was smiling, which was weird. Criticism usually made him violent. He looked really smug and pleased, though, like there was some fabulously clever joke going on.

"What...?"

"I've been doing a bit of research. I've come to the conclusion that if you post a story online with good grammar and spelling, you might get a _bit_ of attention for it - but if you post something incomprehensible, people will fall all over themselves to tell you they luv it bb. xx"

"You're a freak," Vince said, cheerfully. "You're a big old crazy dirty jazzer."

"Yes," Howard said, as he uploaded his fic. "Yes, sir, I am."

THE END! (Or is it really the end? Yes, it is. But is it _really_ the end? Yes.)


End file.
